tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Dive
HYDRO-VIPERS are qualified EELs (Cobra Frogmen) who volunteer to be surgically altered to withstand nitrogen narcosis and other side effects of deep diving. Synthetic webs are implanted between their fingers and subcutaneous fat production is stimulated by chemical injections to provide natural insulation. The long-term effects of these procedures are known to be psychologically destabilizing. In some ways, they just aren’t human anymore. The have a handshake like a dead mackerel and they leave damn spots on all the furniture. The are virtually undefeatable in underwater combat, like a great white shark – although sharks are friendlier. CRASH DIVE is the twin brother of CRUSH DEPTH, but the similarities end there. He is often cold, calculating, and prefers to keep to himself reading a good book, or on the rare occasions he is social, playing a game of chess. He is fanatically loyal to Cobra and its ideals, and as a Hydro-viper uses his talents to contribute to the victory of Cobra. However, due to his troubled past, he suppresses a great deal of rage against humanity as a whole, and a word, a sight, a smell, can trigger these suppressed memories to explode in a berserker rage. As a Hydro-Viper he is qualified in operation of all Cobra underwater vehicles and has also had training in small arms. He also carries a sonic cannon of his own design, effective on land or underwater. Underwater it is especially devastating, able to crack the hulls of ships with ease. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Like his brother Devin, Kevin was born into a wealthy family. It is noted wealthy, but loving is another matter entirely. Treated more as trophies than as children, Kevin learned quickly to see himself as not as important as others due to this treatment. School wasn’t much better, even though his physical stature prevented physical bullying, verbal bullying was another matter entirely. Over the years this torment got to him, and he learned to suppress his emotions, bottling them inside. It was this tendency that led to his berserker rages later in life. When Devin joined Cobra, Kevin followed in his footsteps, volunteering for the EEL program and later underwent the transformation into a Hydro-Viper. His love for his brother knows no bounds, and he would die to protect him, and that loyalty continues for the organization he has given his life to. MUX History: OOC Notes Crush Depth is a Hydro-Viper and a member of Cobra's Naval Forces. His CO is Copperhead. Logs /Posts 2011 Sep 20 - Arctic Sea Investigation TO: Cobra Command FROM: Crash Dive SUBJECT: Arctic Sea :"Zis is Crash Dive reporting. Last night EEL #331 and myself travelled to ze Arctic sea to investigate ze high heat readings zat ze orbital satellites detected. Upon arrival at ze site ve detected a large structure zat vas using large heating coils to transfer heat into ze Arctic vaters. Recorded temperatures vere vell over 400 degrees. At zat level, ze polar ice caps vill melt completely vithin a month. Further investivation vas not possible due to ze arrival of a Decepticon. . Ze structure is quite large, and vill take a great teal of firepower to destroy. Crash Dive out." 2012 August 8 * 8-8-2012 - Interrogator and Crash Dive go to destry the G. I. Joe base. Will Scarlett and Cover Girl be able to stop them? Aug 13 - Unity-Iraq Border Violated TO: Cobra Command FROM: Crash Dive DATE: August 12th, 2012 :During a routine patrol of the Unity-Iraqi border, I picked up several military jets buzzing our border, and then cross into our airspace. Upon detecting this violation I challenged the aircraft to leave our airspace or be fired upon. They complied, and I escorted them to the Iraqi border. I found it interesting however that their course took them over the remains of the obliterated Joe base. I was unable to see any identifying markings on the jets, however one was an unusually armed silver Concorde and the other a white Harrier jet. Nationality unknown. I intend to continue routine border patrols in case of further intrusions. Hydro-Viper Crash Dive 2015 Mar 13 - AAR: Nova Scotia Cube TO: Cobra High Command FROM: Crash Dive RE: Nova Scotia Control Cube :Audio recording follows: "Last efening I attempted to retake our cube in Nofa Scotia in zee name of Cobra Commander. I vas successful in taking zee cube and terminatink zee Joe voo vas guardink it. Once zee cube vas reactivated I remained to guard zee cube against furzer intrustions. Unfortunately a Joe SHARC vas in zee area and vas successful in damagink zee barge severely enough to tip it into zee vater. I am prepared to begin salfage operations on zee cube if so ordered." - Crash Dive 2016 * May 5 - "Pirates!" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! Players Created and played by Colchek. ---- Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Naval Forces Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Male Characters